Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- New page? Why is "Z-Knights. NEW! The latest article on Zoids Wiki! Why is it HERE? Go read it and find out!" on the front page? Should we edit every new page onto the main page? It certainly shouldn't be a place for newcomers to start editing the wiki. Mechabonica, isn't on the front page, so I don't think Z-Knights should be. Sylvanelite 22:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Wow someones a little cranky. listen dude calm urself. the reason i put it there was because it isnt a normal zoids page. Technicly, mechabionica is the 1st generation zoid while z-knights is not technicly a zoid line. the only reason i added the page 2 this site was because 1. it didnt have its own wiki and i was 2 lazy to make it 1;and 2. it shares some backstory along with parts from the zoids line with the added bonus of it being made by tomy around the end of the OJR zoids line. look dude i really only added to the front page "temporarily" so people would know it existed. after a while, i would delete it or something, probobly after a month. u dont have 2 get all "pissy about it u know. i just did 1 little thing. unless u have another issue, im going back 2 add it AGIAN! i promise u that after atleast 1 month, i will delete it and if im not around or forget, u can. that make u happy? the only reason i would delete it before 1 month ends is if ichigo decided it wasnt happy with it. since she is the owner of the website it is actualy her decesion not ours. ok that satisfy u? it better u kinda makin me annoyed=( --Leon35 00:20, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Woah, talk about overreaction. I was just asking why it was there. Sylvanelite 00:37, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Your free to add it to the main page, if you think it needs special attention. But just posting it saying "This is the latest article go read it", isn't the way to do it. Sylvanelite 00:45, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I have to agree with sylvanelite, that it doesn't really belong in big letters on the main page. Just curious though, why is it marked as a stub page? Azimuth727 02:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) hey dude, when i wrote it, it wasnt in big letters. it was just a small note below the stubs link with a link for the page. he wrote it like that 2 exagerate it.--Leon35 03:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I realize that, but why was it in the "Where to Start" box anyway?--Azimuth727 03:17, September 6, 2009 (UTC) i was only putting it there temporarily! for like a month! fine ill put it at the bottom of the page. happy?--Leon35 21:49, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Maybe a forum? Just my own little idea, but it would be great to have an official forum for the wiki as a whole. Or as an alternative, pick a popular forum and endorse it. Either way would be a good method to bring more traffic to the wiki and speed up editing. :We do have a forum, it's under the Community tab at the left... although not many people use it.--Azimuth727 23:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Please, no Proboards if you do make a separate forum! Invisionfree is...okay. I'd rather use the stuff here, but as was said nobody really pokes it. Maybe putting it on the main page more visibly would help. Pointytilly 20:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Wiki: Toys I just went on the toys wiki hub, saw zoids, along with transformers, and then went to the cartoon hub, and saw transformers again. Anyone care to get Zoids listed under both as well? Slax01 00:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ya, it should get listed under everyhing it is. That be Toys, cartoon/anime, and video games. With more tags, comes more viewers and users. And this is one of the more active Wiki's I have seen/been a member of. (Zoids Fanatic 00:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) Not really, but someone should poke whoever manages the hubs and get Zoids a star rather than a square. Without stubs we have more than 500 articles.SharkWings 02:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Layout Suggestion Hey everyone, I don't know if I'm the only one thinking this, but the background for the wiki is too dark. It's hard to see the font in pictures and in some instances hyperlinks in the info boxes. Maybe brighten the coloration of things a bit. Just a suggestion is all. --DARK 20:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I actually like the dark background, but I do agree that it's difficult to read captions and the like. Actually, it's impossible unless you highlight them. -- Andu Mijomee, Spetember 8, 2010 I beleieve you can change background. (Zoids Fanatic 21:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC)) :Hmmm... where are you having trouble with fonts or pictures? Feel free to take a screenshot or whatever. I know that the "Check out these related pages:" box at the bottom of every page can't really be read, but I don't know how to fix that and I don't really see that as a problem. Your other option is to create your own custom theme... but I can't remember how to do that at the moment. I think Tilly has something else set, you could ask there if you want.--Azimuth727 00:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I use the Monobook skin...the one based off older Wikipedia. For the templates that are causing a problem, I think they need editing to not use any hard-coded colors—that way they'll pick up default font colors from the page and look okay regardless of what skin a user has set. Screenshots of problem bits would probably help with that. Unless Wikia itself has some colors hard coded in. I hope not. Pointytilly 22:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) while this js all well in good, i remember hearing that wikia is getting a whole new look, which could potentialy screw up our new main page format. i say draft it 1st, then wait till wikia does its whole new look thing. --Leon35 02:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC)